That's Not How The Story Goes
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: What if the tale took a different turn while the Baudelaire's were at Prufrock Prep. Dunclet, Kladora and Figley. Just an idea on what could have happened. Warning contains lemons. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1-New School and Old Friends

**Ages they are all slightly older here than in the books:**

**Violet: 15 nearly 16**

**Duncan, Isadora and Quigley: 14 nearly 15**

**Klaus: 14**

**Sunny: just turned 2**

**Chapter1-New School and Old Friends**

The three Baudelaire siblings sat on one side of a double bench waiting to see the headmaster of the miserable school. Violet the eldest was bent over a sketch book which Charles gave to her before they left the lumber telling her that her father enjoyed to draw when he was thinking of something new. She would have asked him how he knew their father but Mr Poe had whisked them off before she could ask. Klaus sat on her left examining the half of a spyglass which had come in a parcel the banker had given to him after saying that he didn't think that they knew anyone in Peru or why his secretary would have a package for them, silently he turned it over running his thumb over the dials which ringed his half. Sunny sat on her right gnawing on a carrot to stop her from chewing on the hideous piece of furniture they were sitting on. The horrible screeching of whichever instruments was being played echoing in the halls. Slamming the sketchbook shut Violet groaned "why the hell are we here, we've been sat on this bench for hours and that screeching is beginning to get on my nerves." Klaus pocketed the spyglass half and looked at his sister "I know what you mean Violet but maybe here we can find some answers."

"Klaus we've always nearly had answers as to what our parents' were up to but never actually found any" Violet replied.

"I understand Violet I want some answers too so does Sunny but we have to be patient" Klaus said

"Answer" Sunny said having finished her carrot meaning _I want to know what is going on_.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhear part of your conversation but your name's Violet" someone said. Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at the speaker it was a boy around their age with dark brown hair and green eyes standing next to a girl who looked identical.

"Why do you ask?" Violet questioned looking at him there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Violet it's me Duncan" the boy now know as Duncan said. Violet's eyes widened and she grinned "I can't believe that you're here it's been so long" she said as they hugged.

Their siblings looked at each other and then at the pair in confusion "can someone please fill me in?" asked the girl, "me too" Klaus said "three" said Sunny meaning _me three_

_…__.._

Duncan sat next to his sister Isadora utterly bored they were two thirds of a pair of triplets their brother had been lost in the fire which had destroyed their home and their parents. As a result an obnoxious banker by the name of Poe had sent them here and the two of them had been staying in a shack with crabs on the floor and dripping fungi on the roof. They had just been pulled out of lessons with a message that the Vice Principle Nero waned to talk to them and that was nearly three hours ago. Isadora sat quietly next to him looking at the half of a spyglass they had found in the ashes of the fire. The silence and the horrible screeching of the Violin was interrupted by a loud frustrated cry followed by something slamming shut and female voice saying "why the hell are we here, we've been sat on this bench for hours and that screeching is beginning to get on my nerves." Duncan chuckled he agreed with whoever it was completely.

""I know what you mean Violet but maybe here we can find some answers" a boys voice said. Duncan sat up hearing her name he hardly dared to hope it was her Isadora noticed her brothers reaction and looked at him curiously. "Duncan it's rude to eve's drop" she said.

"ssh I'm listening Issy" he said as the boy spoke again

"I understand Violet I want some answers too so does Sunny but we have to be patient" Duncan grinned and pulled his sister up. "I want you to meet someone to"

"Dunc what are you doing we can't just interrupt" Isadora protested as they rounded to the other side of the bench.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhear part of your conversation but your name's Violet" someone said. The three children looked up at them and Duncan nearly fell over it was her those purple eyes were unmistakable (I know that this is not Violet's actual eye colour but I wanted a unique way for him to recognise her).

"Why do you ask?" Violet questioned looking at him there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Violet it's me Duncan" the boy now know as Duncan said. Violet's eyes widened and she grinned "I can't believe that you're here it's been so long" she said as they hugged.

Their siblings looked at each other and then at the pair in confusion "can someone please fill me in?" asked the girl, "me too" Klaus said "three" said Sunny meaning _me three. _

There was a sudden loudly clicking noise and someone in a hideously pink frilly dress and tap shoes twirled into view "Why hello cake sniffers, I'm here to give you newbies a special tour of the school"

"Er who are you?" asked Klaus. The girl giggled "why everyone knows I'm Carmelita spats the most adorable girl here, I don't have to wear a school uniform because the Vice Principle likes me best"

"Go away Carmelita, you're the cake sniffer" Duncan told her the girl looked annoyed then grinned "how cute the cake sniffing orphans are making friends with each other." Violet, Klaus and Sunny were then called into the office and told that they were going to live in a shack and that Sunny was going to be a secretary.


	2. Chapter 2-Lessons and Lunchtimes

**Chapter2- Lesson's and Lunchtime**

"Hello class my name is Mr Remora we have a new orphan with us" said the teacher everyone turned to look at Violet who was sat next to Duncan who smiled at her reassuringly "today I will continue to tell you stories about my life which I find interesting. Now one day I think it was a Tuesday I was in the mood for macaroni and cheese so I told myself I 'm going to have some macaroni and cheese…." He droned on an on. Violet looked over at Duncan "Is he serious this is what he calls English" she mouthed. Duncan nodded "boring isn't it" he mouthed back.

"Welcome class today we have a new orphan with us my name is Ms Bass" the elderly teacher said Isadora turned and smiled Klaus grinned back at her from where he sat "we are going to continue our lessons on the metric system by measuring these random objects now pickup you rulers and start measuring they need to be precise" Klaus frowned what kind of a maths lesson was this it wasn't proper maths it was just pointless measuring he sighed and picked up a ruler and began to measure.

Later the four of them met up outside the classrooms before going to pick Sunny up for lunch "so then you too never said how you met" said Klaus. Duncan grinned as did Violet "Well it's kind of a funny story" Violet said.

*Dunclet Flashback Dunclet*

_14 year old Violet Baudelaire sat on the swings at the local park Klaus was sick and her mother already had her hands full with little Sunny so she decided to go out by herself for the day. Her hair was tied back in a ribbon as she drew up an idea for the grandfather clock toaster she was too occupied to notice the two boys watching her and sniggering as they walked closer one of the grabbed the ribbon and tugged it from her hair the movement made her hand jolt leaving a mark across the drawing page "awe look James she's spoiled her dorky picture" one of them sniggered._

_"__What a geek, I mean who actually enjoys learning Neil" James said waving the ribbon in front of but out of reach_

_"__Give it back" Violet exclaimed trying to grab it back._

_"__Aww look at her" Neil said smirking._

_"__I don't really want to look at her I mean there's not much to see" James answered_

_"__Not a lot too see in your brain I reckon otherwise you wouldn't insult people who are smarter than you" she retorted. The two boys frowned at this and James shoved her over and she landed on the grass._

_"__Hey leave her alone, didn't your parents teach it's not nice to hit girls" a new voice said. The two boys turned round behind them stood a boy around the same age as Violet "excuse me" one of them said._

_"__You must be deaf as well stupid" he replied._

_"__Why you…" whatever the one named James began to say before his friend interrupted._

_"__Hey look why don't we go and bother that kid over there the dorky one dressed as a superhero maybe he'd want to fight some villains" the other one Neil said the two boys glared at the stranger. James picked up her sketchbook then dropped both it and the ribbon into a nearby puddle then left to go and 'torture' another kid. The boy went over to Violet and held out his hand which she gratefully accepted she bent down and the boy helped her retrieve her sketchbook and hair ribbon from the puddle "I'm Duncan by the way" he said looking at her she was lovely with her shoulder length hair and purple eyes. "I'm Violet, it's nice to meet you" she introduced herself she liked the way his dark hair fell neatly over his forest green eyes._

_"__So what were you drawing?" Duncan asked._

_"__Here, it's a design for the grandfather clock" she explained as he looked through the book._

_"__Wow these are amazing do they work" he asked._

_"__I don't know I haven't made many of them" she admitted blushing slightly "I want to be an inventor when I'm older" she told him._

_"__I think you'd be great, would you mind if I interviewed you I want to be a journalist" he said then asked "do you have any siblings?"_

_"__Yeah I do I'm the eldest then there's Klaus who's 12 he's home sick at the moment and adores book and then there's Sunny she's 8 months a bit of an age gap but it's rather nice she does have a tendency to bite though" Violet told him. "What about you?" _

_"__I'm one third of a set of triplets, I'm the eldest by about five minutes then there's Quigley unfortunately he's my double the only difference is our eye colour he's aspiring to be a cartographer then there's my sister Isadora she enjoys writing couplets." Violet and Duncan continued to chat and exchanged number's so that they could meet up again which they did the park became a special place to them and Duncan even pretended to interview her writing down her answers in a green notebook one the same colour as his eyes Violet couldn't help notice._

_*Dunclet Flashback Dunclet* _

"Then the fire happened and we got sent off to a guardian and I never thought we'd see each other again" Violet finished.

"So I was right then when I told Quigley that you had a girlfriend he owes me a fiver" Isadora exclaimed as they sat down then quietened realising what she had just said.

"Where is Quigley?" Violet asked noting that they hadn't met the third triplet.

Duncan swallowed "He died in the fire that killed our parents and destroyed our home"

"I'm so sorry to hear" Klaus said smiling sadly the five children sat at the table. Violet had reached for Duncan's hand as a gesture of comfort and Klaus and Isadora were staring at each other. Sunny rolled her eyes "g roo" she said meaning _ get a room _ the four teenagers looked away from each other blushing.

"So how did you deal with the crabs in the shack?" asked Violet.

"We taped metal to the bottom of our shoes to make lots of noise but it was awful having to tap dance all the time" said Duncan.

"Everyone empty your pockets I bet I can invent something that will be less exhausting than tap dancing" the five children did so and as they did Klaus and Isadora pulled out two halves of a spyglass the two pieces clicked and the message between them all was clear we need to talk.

….

The five orphans took refuge in the shack later that day talking over the spyglass as Violet created a shadow lamp to scare away the crabs "I don't understand how come we've never met I mean our parents knew each other so how come we don't with the expectation of Violet and Duncan of course?" asked Isadora.

"I've been asking myself the same thing. I think all the answers we need are in a book it's called the Incomplete History of Secret Organisations" Klaus said as Violet climbed down from the hay bale and turning on the invention.

"I told you when I first met you your inventions were amazing's seems like I was right" Duncan told her Violet could feel the blush creeping up her neck and did her best to hide it by saying "well it sees to me that we need to get a hold of the book, does the school have a library?" she asked.

"Yes only it's not open for very long" sighed Isadora "come on" the five of them headed off towards the library finally they might be able to find some answers.

…..

_I need to get the book to the Baudelaire's they need to know _a man walked through the hall of Prufrock Prep desperate to find the Baudelaire Children in the bag he carried over his should was a very important book whilst doing it he bumped into a person pushing a book cart. He recognised her as Jacques' girlfriend and also another volunteer "Olivia how lovely to see you"

"Larry, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to get this to the Baudelaire's" he told her showing her the book.

"I understand, they've befriended the Quagmire triplet's or two of them anyway. I met them earlier" Olivia said "I will make sure that they get the book"

"Excellent, finally perhaps once and for all we will be able to end this tyranny."

"I agree." The two volunteers parted ways one wondering when she would next see them the other thankful that he didn't have to have to be inside the school for longer than he needed to be.

…

Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Isadora and Duncan rushed towards the library doors the sound of voices could be heard "is this a decent burial, get out" the librarian opened the doors ushering Carmelita Spats out the library.

"But you told me you liked To Kill A Mocking Bird" she said.

"That is not what I meant, next time Spats I'll phone your parents and takeaway those shoes" exclaimed Ms Caliban Carmelita saw the Baudelaire's and Quagmires standing there and smirked "I smell people who lost their homes in fires" before clicking away.

"I'm sorry, Baudelaire's, Quagmire's how lovely to see you all together" she gushed.

"We were wondering if you could help us?" asked Duncan.

"We're looking for a book it's very important" Violet continued. Olivia smiled "Come with me I have just the thing, a friend of mine gave this too me just a half hour ago"

The children followed the librarian into the room and Klaus nearly tripped trying to take in all the books and Violet laughed, Duncan gently brushed his hand against hers Isadora hurried over to the poetry section and picked out a book just as Oliva passed Violet the book that they were looking for "How did you know?" asked Klaus taking it from her.

"I'm a Librarian who is also a Volunteer, we've been trying to get this to you since you went to Mr Montgomery's and now finally all your questions can be answered" she said "now I'm sorry but I must insist you leave Nero will be making his rounds soon and I don't want you to get into trouble. By the way Duncan, Violet you make an adorable couple" the pair blushed and looked down at their clasped hands releasing them Klaus and Isadora smirked and Sunny made a face. "Come on we'll take this back to the shack and look over it there lover boy" whispered Isadora poking her brother in the side making him glare at her.


	3. Chapter 3-Studying and Genghis

**Chapter3-Studying and Genghis**

It had been several days since the Baudelaire's had started at Prufrock Prep the five friends had carefully looked through the book learning everything they could about the organisation. Isadora and Klaus couldn't help but notice how close Duncan and Violet were becoming and even Sunny could see it. They knew it too and decided they needed to talk about it they were walking back from the concert hall when Duncan said "Hey, Violet I was wondering do you want to come and study for Remora's test I know it's getting late but a little extra studying never hurt?" he asked. Violet looked up from her food and smiled "I'd love to, Isadora and Klaus can you take care of Sunny."

"I'm ok with that hope you both have fun studying" said Isadora grinning, Klaus nodded "no problem we have our own test in the morning see you then."

Violet and Duncan set down their bags, Violet had to admit that the broom closet was a lot nicer than the shack for had more space and secondly actually had beds Violet sat down on one of the beds "Duncan what did you want to talk about because you know full well that we don't have a test today we had one yesterday." Duncan sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Violet I really like you I have since I met you in the park, I've missed you so much. I don't even like you I love you" he told her. Violet looked at him her purple eyes wide "you you love me" she stuttered blushing as she met his gaze.

"Oh God I messed up I'm sorry Violet I didn't mean" he was cut off in the middle of his rambling by Violet kissing him she pulled away smiling "I love you too Duncan."

Duncan pulled her close so that she fit into the space between his legs and kissed her, Violet wrapped her legs round his waist and he rolled them over and trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck making her squirm his fingers making quick work of the buttons on her shirt. Her own hands made their way to his shirt and undid most of the buttons before tugging it over his head "Do you think this is too fast?" Duncan asked her breaking the kiss both of them breathing heavily.

"We would have reached this point eventually if the fires didn't happen" Violet pointed out. Neither of them did a lot of talking after that they were too wrapped up in each other both literary and figuratively.

Meanwhile in the shack Isadora and Klaus were actually studying for a test tomorrow Isadora watched him as he read through the note's he had made he was handsome in his own dorky way and he was very smart and she really liked him, Sunny had long since fallen asleep "Klaus, I don't think they're studying for a test" she said. Klaus snorted "Of course they're not studying for a test I just don't want to think about what they are doing" he answered. Isadora grimaced then said "well at the most they're probably just kissing and they'll be dating by tomorrow"

…..

Duncan and Violet woke the next morning smiling at each other "morning beautiful" he said kissing her.

"good morning yourself handsome" she said back then said "I hate to kill the mood but we should probably get dressed and head to breakfast to meet the others" Violet wriggled her way out of Duncan's arms and began dressing throwing him his shirt. She was thankfully that her shirt collar covered the hickey on her collarbone she wouldn't be able to face her siblings and best friend if it didn't.

….

Isadora, Klaus and Sunny watched them walk over to the table hand in hand "kiss?" asked Sunny as they sat down meaning _did you kiss_ both Violet and Duncan blushed, they forgot how observant the two-year-old was "yes we're very interested to know how your study session went last night" said Isadora.

"It went well thank you Issy how was yours and Klaus'?" asked Duncan looking at his sister

"Fine we are more than ready for the test today" Klaus told them "so did anything else happen last night?" They were unable to answer as the loud speakers came on through the school "Good morning children we have a new gym teacher our old one was in a crash please make your way to the sports filed for the prep rally it is mandatory" the vice principals voice echoed. The five of them groaned "there is nothing more horrible than the words prep rally" Violet said pushing away her food "come on I don't fancy eating with my hands behind my back" they joined the mix of other students making their way out to the sports field. As they sat down Violet and Klaus had a bad feeling about this. Vice Principal Nero made a short boring speech along with an hour long playing of the violin "now students I would like to introduce you too our new gym teacher Coach Genghis." A ridiculously dress man burst on to stage, Violet stiffened as did, Klaus and Sunny, the Quagmires looked at them their attention was fixed on the new gym teacher. Olaf droned on and on telling a stupid story his eyes fixated on the Baudelaire children.

Later that evening they were back in the shack "that was Olaf, he's found us" gasped Violet shaking.

"Calm down it'll be alright" said Duncan holding her hand.

"It won't be safe here if he knows who the Baudelaire's are, he must also know our parents" said Isadora.

"Then we need to leave as soon as we can" Klaus said "in the book there's a map to a secret location in the mortmain mountains but how do we get there?"

"Olivia" piped up Sunny.

"Sunny's right we need to get a message to Olivia, tell her what's transpired." There was no need for that however as there was a knock on the door to the shack and a voice asked "Baudelaire's, Quagmire's are you there?"

"It's Olivia" said Isadora as she looked out of the small window, Klaus went to open the door.

"Thank goodness you're all safe. I recognised him don't worry he won't fool me or any other decent person for that matter with those ridiculous disguises. I've been in touch with a friend of mine, his name is Jacques he'll be here within an hour to take you somewhere safe make sure you've got everything you need. Quagmire's I'll escort you both to the closet in case he's lurking anywhere" she explained.

"What about you?" asked Violet.

"I'll be right behind you now come we don't have time to waste" she said. Duncan looked at Violet and pecked her on the lips "I'll see you soon" he told her.

"You better" she said kissing him once more. Isadora gave Klaus a quick kiss on the cheek blushing "What was that for?" Klaus asked her.

"Just in case" Isadora answered before leaving the shack with her brother and Olivia. Duncan grinned at his sister who playfully shoved him and Violet smirked at Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4-Leaving and Reunions

**Chapter4-Leaving and Reunions**

The Baudelaire's gathered their few belonging's together packing them into their school bags they left their blazers and ties trying to look as little like school children as possible "come on we need to go" said Violet picking up Sunny and taking the picture down placing carefully into a bag before the three of them left, slipping quietly through the empty halls to meet Olivia and their friends at the front entrance. "There they are" said Klaus and the three hurried over greeting their friends. "Thank goodness you're here and safe" said Olivia smiling "Jacques should be here in a minute, he had to pick someone up from a safe house" she told them. Duncan took the tired 2-year-old from Violet who didn't protest Sunny looked at him and asked "boyfriend Violet" meaning _are you violet's boyfriend now? _Duncan chuckled at the two-year old's question "I guess so" he replied

"You guess, I'd say defiantly" Violet said having overheard her sister. However, she wasn't looking at Duncan she was watching Klaus and Isadora "Adorable aren't they" she said to Duncan.

"I'm fine with them if they want to date but dam Quigley would be pissed after all we agreed that she had to have approval from us both before she began dating someone" Duncan told her. As a yellow taxi pulled up and a man climbed out in Violet's opinion, she looked a bit like a cowboy with the way he was dressed "Olivia my angel how lovely too see you my dear" he said kissing the librarian who was blushing furiously meanwhile the four teenagers and the toddler were laughing.

"Jacques please not in front of students" she said.

"Of course milady" he respond winking at her then turned to the five children who were still laughing quietly "I must say you do look a lot like your parents so much it's scary"

"You knew our parent's?" asked Duncan.

"I don't think there was a member who didn't, Beatrice, Bertrand, Karen and Quentin were best of us they would be so pleased to see you have become friends, maybe something else" Jacques said.

"Ok Baudelaire's Quagmire's in you get I'm afraid the front seat is taken so you'll have to squish in the back" he told them. Klaus climbed in first then Isadora, Sunny they sat in the middle between Isadora and Violet then finally Duncan. Jacques pecked Olivia on the cheek "I'll see you soon, you know the plan dearest." They then drove away from the horrible school and the one adult there who had actually helped them "It's a long journey children I suggest you get some sleep" Jacques said.

…

The sound of voices woke them the next morning or rather woke Violet her baby sister sounded rather happy as she babbled away "Olaf hurt Klaus, Violet" she said meaning _Olaf hurt Klaus and Violet _another voice replied one that sounded a lot younger than Jacques and was not her boyfriends or brothers "how terrible, you know you are a very brave little girl" the person said "I've lost people as well"

"who?" asked Sunny as Violet opened her eyes, her sister it seemed was no longer next to her but had crawled into the front and was sitting on the passenger's knee

"my brother and sister" he told her.

"Duncan, Isadora?" Sunny questioned then said "Quigley" Jacques looked at his companion grinning and said "I told you they were smart"

"She's two Jacques how smart can a two-year-old be" the person responded.

"Her siblings are very smart she'll have learnt a lot from them, morning Violet did you sleep well?" Jacques asked seeing she was awake.

"Very thank you I had the most comfortable cushion" she answered as Duncan stirred beside her "is that what I am a cushion" he asked clearly having heard her.

"Oh no your much more than that my dear journalist, handsome, smart and…" she didn't finish because the person in front turned and said "eww no bedroom talk young person's here."

Duncan looked at him eyes widening and Violet could see why this person was the spitting image of her boyfriend "Quigley" Duncan gasped.

"Finally brother dear your awake. It's good too see you again" Quigley said enjoying the look on his brothers face. Poor Duncan looked like he was going to faint "but but you died in the fire" he exclaimed "I am perfectly alive thank you" Quigley answered. Isadora woke up at that point and let out a short scream "there's a bloody ghost in the car" waking up Klaus. This time Quigley looked rather offend "right so one of my darling siblings thinks I died the other think I'm a ghost, geez I feel the love."

"How did you survive?" asked Isadora overcoming her initial shock and poking him to reassure herself he was real. Quigley then proceeded to explain his version of events and his finding out of VFD he then looked at Klaus and said "if you hurt Isadora, Duncan and I will hurt you twice as hard."

"What, Issy and I aren't dating" Klaus stuttered. "Yet" Violet muttered under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5-Traversing The Mountains

**Chapter5-Traversing the Mountains**

Violet, Duncan, Klaus, Isadora and Sunny when Jacques pulled in at a small general store and passed them some money "here go buy yourselves some easier clothes, and sturdy shoes, you'll probably want some warm coats as well" he told them.

"Why where are we going?" asked Violet, placing the money in her bag.

"I'm taking you to the base of the Mortmain Mountains front here you will head to the VFD HQ and follow stricken stream down to the sea where another Volunteer will meet you" he told them. The children all bought suitable hiking clothes and several changes with backpack to carry them in. They also used the facilities while there to change and wash up, Violet and Duncan finished first and spent the waiting time somewhat wisely in a secluded spot making sure they back by the car before anyone came looking for them. It didn't go un noticed however their siblings took in their somewhat messy hair and slightly dishevelled clothes even Jacques was watching in amusement as they came up with an excuse. Quigley sniggered at his brother's discomfort who as a result thumped him in the side making him groan "Ok sorry, but it's my right as your brother"

"Maybe but as your older brother I have the right to tell you to shut up and wipe that smirk off your face" Duncan replied. Isadora was also smirking, Klaus was smiling at his sister who looked at him then tilted her head towards her best friend making him blush and little Sunny pulled a face.

"Alright then children back in the car we have another two hour drive" Jacques told them.

….

The six children stood at the foot of the Mortmain Mountains. Sunny was strapped to Violet's back in a makeshift baby carrier made from one of the hiking bags they had bought from the store "So we need to find the headquarters apparently there is something there we need to find" said Violet as she adjusted the straps of her carrier.

"He also said we have a week to get to the last safe place to find the Queequeg" said Klaus.

"He wants to find a Submarine in the mountains" asked Isadora raising her eyebrow.

"No I've looked over the map we're close to the sea" Quigley told them as they set off. They walked in silence until Isadora spoke up her question was directed at Duncan and Violet "You know you never told us what you were studying the other night?"

Violet and Duncan turned scarlet and we very thankful that their siblings could see their faces "We were studying for the Gorilla's test" Duncan lied.

"Of course, you were because it is a certifiable explanation to the love bite, I saw on Violet's collarbone" Isadora remarked. Violet groaned realising that the collar of her shirt must have slipped revealing the hickey Duncan had given her if her friend had seen then surely her brother must have as well.

"It doesn't mean anything else happened" replied Violet.

"Of course, not" Klaus said.

"Well it would certainly explain where you both disappeared to earlier" Quigley said he was enjoying this way to much as were Isadora, Klaus even Sunny put in her two cent "love?" she questioned meaning _Do you love each other? _ "Seriously guys what is this pick on Violet and Duncan day?" aske Violet. "Well it's rather interesting" replied Isadora grinning.

"You know what I find interesting is the relationship between you and my dear brother" Violet shot back.

"I don't know what your talking about" Isadora said fighting the blush that was threating to show.

"I'm talking about that kiss you gave him two days ago" Violet responded. The six of them continued to banter back and forth Klaus took over carrying Sunny for a while and before long they reached a fork in the road "Which way do we go now Quigley?" asked Duncan as his brother pulled the map out and examined it. "Right here to the Valley of Four Drafts, makes sense the initials of the place spell out VFD." They had unstrapped Sunny so that she could stretch her legs. Klaus sat down next to his older sister who had perched herself on a rock head in hands staring out across the view "your thinking about something" he said.

"No I'm not" Violet answered.

"Yes you are you have your thinking face on" Klaus said mimicking the expression his sister's face.

"I do not look like that" she protested.

"Yes you do so what you thinking?" he asked. Violet looked at him and sighed "I'm thinking what could possibly be so important at the headquarters that VFD want us to retrieve but cannot do so themselves." Klaus shrugged in truth he had begun to wonder that himself "Violet, Klaus, come we need to get moving find a safe place to sleep before dark that when the snow gnats are most vicious" said Quigley. Violet placed Sunny in the carrier and lifted her on to her back, Duncan fell into step beside her catching her hand "Personally I think that when we stop for the night we should find our own little spot" Violet blushed realising what he was suggesting "that'll be hard to do if we stay the night in a cave" she answered quietly so that Sunny didn't hear her. "Duncan, Violet hurry there's smoke ahead there may be a group of campers who we can join forces with for the night" cried Quigley. The six of them quickened their pace towards where the smoke was coming from.

"I hope your right about them being friends and not mass murderers Quig" Isadora mumbled as they drew nearer, they found the source of the fire the grand hotel styled building was one enormous bonfire "Shit" said Klaus "we're too late."

"You say too late I say thank goodness we weren't here earlier or we'd be barbequed" said Quigley. "Get down there's someone coming" said Violet they hid behind a rock to see who it was. Two people emerged from the flames one was a man with a beard and no hair the other was a woman with hair but no beard their appearance seemed to make the temperature drop about ten degrees. "There goes plan A what's plan B?" asked Isadora


End file.
